In mining, construction and excavation operations it is often necessary to break apart large portions of solid rock. Traditionally, surface pieces of rock could be broken away using rock chisels and/or hammers. In order to break apart larger portions of rock a wedge may be used to split the rock apart. However, these methods are both labour intensive and time consuming.
Since the advent of explosives, dynamite has often been used to break apart larger portions of rock. Typically, the dynamite is inserted into a bore hole that is drilled into the rock. When the dynamite explodes the pressure generated by the explosion or blast inside the bore hole splits the rock apart. Such explosions may be used alone or in conjunction with each other to break apart large portions of rock in a short period of time.
However, the explosive nature of dynamite makes it very dangerous to work with. Extensive safety precautions must be employed in the storage, transportation and use of dynamite. Additionally, when dynamite explodes it destroys itself, the detonating caps and much of the detonating wire. Accordingly, these components are non-reusable and must be replaced with each new use. Furthermore, the explosion of dynamite creates a shockwave that is both loud and potentially damaging to sensitive structures. As such, dynamite blasting is often prohibited in urban areas.